


Persistiendo

by TheSirenTarjaa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSirenTarjaa/pseuds/TheSirenTarjaa
Summary: En medio de la guerra, no hay chance para el amor, pero la atracción a veces es inevitable.Viví toda mi vida creyendo que sólo serías algo para mí, pero un día me di cuenta que probablemente lo eras todo. Tal vez me arrepienta, o es posible que muera sin remordimientos.Mientras nuestros corazones continúen latiendo, nosotros seguiremos persistiendo, incluso si la última vela se apaga.🚫Prohibidas las copias y/o adaptaciones, no intenten hacerlo porque me doy cuenta, y yo no dudo en denunciar.#NOALPLAGIOUsen su imaginación.
Relationships: Pieck Finger/Porco Galliard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. En Medio De La Agonía

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el principio de todo, los recuerdos llegan y se quedan, mientras otros se desvanecen. Toda historia necesita un narrador, por muy triste que esta sea. 
> 
> Si debo contar esta historia, ¿por dónde tengo que comenzar?

_"En algún lugar, siempre"_

**_Vacío._ **

_Es probable que haya sentido esto toda mi vida._

_También es probable que no lo supiera en ese momento, pero eras tú y jamás me di cuenta._

_Tal vez sea tarde, o tal vez sea el tiempo de arriesgarme a todo._

_I. **“En medio de la agonía” ** _

i. **Recuerdo del año 845.**

Una suave brisa corría, y entonces un recuerdo llegó al presente. 

La tormenta de emociones se potencia al estado de locura, en una inmersión de soledad. 

La soledad más preciada era arrebatada por aquella sonrisa que jamás notó, y nunca entendió por qué no había podido darse cuenta. 

Era ella.

Casi podía sentirla, incluso podía identificarla por el aroma de su cabello. 

—¿Puedo sentarme? —preguntaron a su lado. 

Levantó la vista hasta encontrarse con la tranquila sonrisa de una chica. 

¿Cómo era su nombre? ¿Pearl? ¿Pieck?

Sí, era Pieck. 

Lo recordó en un instante, y con un asentimiento de cabeza le permitió tomar asiento en frente de él. 

La joven se acomodó luego de apoyar la muleta a su lado. 

La observó a ella, y luego al objeto que había dejado. 

—¿Por qué tienes que usarla? —preguntó el joven para seguidamente beber un sorbo de café. 

Pieck suspiró. —Siempre olvido cómo caminar en mis dos piernas al estar convertida en titán por mucho tiempo. 

Porco observó con pesar el brazalete rojo adherido al brazo de Pieck, en contraste con el de color amarillo que permaneció desde siempre ahí. 

—Al menos eres una guerrera —contestó con tono molesto en su voz, recordando cómo el inútil de Reiner fue elegido por sobre él, quien había demostrado mejores facultades que Braun desde que eran niños. 

La joven soltó una pequeña risa. 

—No le guardes rencor a Reiner —recordó—, al menos sigues en servicio. 

Porco bajó la mirada a su taza, y ya no dijo nada más. Ambos permanecieron en silencio mientras almorzaban. 

Ellos lo quisieron así, y siempre fue de esa forma. 

ii. **Recuerdo del año 848.**

En ese momento no lo supieron, así como tampoco se dieron cuenta de la unión que se había formado. 

Pieck y Porco se complementaban de muchas maneras. Él era el serio, y ella la chica que lograba sacarle una risa de vez en cuando. 

Ella era la tierna que lograba apaciguar los fríos días de su alma, y él era el chico que lograba hacerla feliz con sólo mostrarle su peor cara. 

De alguna manera conseguía su paz con tan sólo verlo. 

Y de alguna forma ella conseguía darle un poco de la felicidad que hacía tiempo no experimentaba.

En esos tres años pasaron cosas que definieron todo. 

Pieck caminaba por los pasillos con una tranquila sonrisa en su rostro. Muchos pensaban que ella no se cansaba de hacerlo, pero la realidad es que Pieck era simplemente así, y Porco lo sabía. Si la joven no sonreía, todo en su mundo funcionaba mal, como la primera vez que pelearon por un sándwich. 

_«Galliard se sintió realmente mal ese día, no por la discusión que habían tenido, sino porque Pieck sabía cómo ignorarlo de manera perfecta, como si no existiera. Caminaba frente a ella con la intención de cruzar al menos una mirada, pero la chica ni siquiera se la devolvía._

_De seguro esperaba que él se disculpara, pero eso no sucedería. Era orgulloso, y estaba convencido de que era ella quien debía hacerlo._

_Le demostraría que él tenía razón._

_Esa misma noche, Porco tocó la puerta de su habitación._

_Se había rendido porque la extrañaba._

_Hasta se rió de sí mismo cuando se encontraba caminando hacia el cuarto de su amiga, luego de haber dado vueltas sin poder dormir._

_No podía dormir sin hablar con ella, es lo que siempre hacían, se quedaban hasta tarde hablando de cosas que no venían al caso pero que eran especiales para Porco._

_Esos momentos con ella valían oro, y la extrañaba aunque hubiera pasado sólo un día estando alejados._

_Pieck abrió la puerta, encontrándose a la persona que sabía que tarde o temprano vendría._

_—Hola —saludó nervioso._

_—Hola —devolvió, dejando espacio para que entrara._

_—¿Sigues enojada? —cuestionó una vez que estuvieron dentro._

_La joven lo miró divertida, —¿viniste a preguntar eso?_

_—Es que te extrañaba —soltó sin pensarlo. Cuando se dió cuenta, ya era tarde._

_El rostro de Pieck se ruborizó ligeramente._

_—Yo también, Pokko —sonrió suavemente, olvidando incluso la razón del por qué se había enojado._

_—¿Entonces me perdonas por haberme comido tu sándwich?_

_Lo recordó, y su sonrisa se ensanchó más mientras soltaba una risa._

_—Ay Pokko, claro que te perdono —se acercó para rodearlo con sus brazos, dejando un tierno beso en los cabellos rubios de su amigo. Este respondió el abrazo, para luego ponerse al tanto de lo que había pasado en el día, luego de que esa absurda pelea los alejara._

_Algún día se iban a reír de ese momento»._

Tal vez fue un poco aniñado, pero formaba parte de los recuerdos de ambos, algo que siempre recordarían de su amistad. 

Pieck llegó a su habitación, con la intención de darse un baño. 

El entrenamiento los había dejado sumamente agotados. Antes de despedirse, Porco le aseguró que se daría un baño en su cuarto, para luego irse juntos a casa. 

Se metió en la ducha luego de deshacerse de sus prendas. Pasó bastante tiempo ahí dentro, lo suficiente como para que Porco ya estuviera listo. Dándose cuenta de esto, cerró la llave de la ducha y secó su cuerpo rápidamente, descubriendo que no había llevado su ropa, sólo su sostén y bragas. 

Sin preocuparse mucho por eso, se vistió y salió del baño. 

Sobre la cama estaba su falda y camisa, dobladas tal y como las había dejado antes de cambiarse. 

Ni siquiera notó que alguien había abierto la puerta. 

El rostro de Porco se enfrió, y fue su entrepierna la que se calentó. 

De haber sido cualquier persona, lo primero que habría hecho sería largarse, pero era Pieck, su linda amiga, la chica que había crecido lo suficiente como para que Porco notara esos cambios, y lo que veía lo confirmaba totalmente. 

La delgada figura, acompañada de una caderas redondas y un trasero que lo dejó maravillado. Era perfecto. 

Cuando se dió cuenta de lo que pensaba, se sintió miserable. 

Ella no dejaba de ser su amiga, y pensarla de esa manera no era humano, al menos eso le decía su entrepierna. Repitiendo, lo que ella le provocaba no era humano. 

—¡Porco! —se sorprendió cuando lo vió detrás de la puerta. 

El joven fingió sorpresa, saliendo del cuarto, quedándose afuera para esperarla. 

—Lo siento Pieck, no debí entrar sin tocar —respondió, tratando de sonar avergonzado. 

Pero claramente no lo estaba. 

—No te preocupes, Pokko, me cambiaré rápido. 

Pieck realmente no lucía avergonzada por lo sucedido, sonaba tan tranquila que no le sorprendía viniendo de ella. 

¿Y si no era la primera vez que alguien la veía de esa forma? 

Porco sacudió su cabeza, quitándose esa idea tonta. Por supuesto que no era eso, estaba hablando de Pieck, su linda chica, pensar así de ella no era humano, repitió para sí mismo. No lo era al menos para él, quien intentaba bajar la temperatura de su cuerpo luego de ese encuentro. 

La joven salió, ya vestida, y ambos caminaron a casa, sin sacar el tema de lo que había pasado minutos antes. 

Con suerte, tal vez quedaría olvidado, pues a ninguno parecía molestarle o preocuparle. 

O tal vez eso parecía. 

Ya en la noche, Porco se recostó en su cama luego de haber cenado.

El entrenamiento lo había agotado, y sus pensamientos sólo se centraban en lo que ocurrió después.

Encontrarse a Pieck de esa manera causó que los pantalones se le abultaran.

Realmente no comprendía bien lo que sentía, pero había oído hablar sobre ese tema.

Llegando a cierta edad, se comienza a sentir... Algo.

Y fue su miembro el que le dijo que había llegado la hora.

Las caderas de su amiga, sus piernas, todo su cuerpo.

Él aún era joven para esas cosas, pero la entrepierna de Porco le decía otra cosa. Y su amiga no era la excepción, aquella chica tierna y amable definitivamente no estaba hecha para esas perversiones que él había experimentado ese día. No lo supo inmediatamente, pero se dió cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo en el miembro. 

La sangre se eyectaba hacia esa zona, causando la necesidad de tocarla. 

«Cómo me gustaría respetarla», pensó al momento de palparse, notando la dureza que comenzaba a formarse. 

Se sintió raro al pensar así de su amiga, pero cómo se había calentado cuando la vió semidesnuda, cambiándose de ropa después de haber entrenado duramente. 

Se le hizo imposible no hacerlo. 

Lentamente se bajó el pantalón que usaba para dormir, junto con su ropa interior, dejándolos a la mitad de sus piernas. 

Su palpitante erección se levantó, y al rodearla con su mano derecha, sintió una corriente en el cuerpo entero. 

Agarró su miembro, y de arriba hacia abajo lo acarició repetidamente. De su garganta pronto comenzaron a salir gemidos roncos, tirando hacia atrás su cabeza, mientras su pulgar acariciaba la punta de su pene. Su brazo izquierdo reposaba sobre su cabeza, tomando con fuerza las sábanas, soportando la oleada de placer que él mismo se daba mientras la imagen de Pieck rondaba por su mente. 

Sus senos, tapados por aquel fino sostén blanco, se veían deseables, y aquel trasero bien formado adornado por las bragas del mismo color, resaltando la parte baja de sus glúteos destapados. 

Deseaba meter su verga en medio de aquellos senos, y marcarle el culo hasta que sus manos estuvieran marcadas. 

Sus caricias se intensificaron, la respiración se le aceleró todavía más. Su dura verga, escurriendo fluido preseminal, se encontraba totalmente parada, siendo atendida por él, imaginando que es ella quien lo hacía. 

Gimió de placer, sin parar de bajar y subir su mano, manchando sus dedos de líquido, resbalando hasta el comienzo de sus testículos. 

La mano que descansaba fue hasta ellos. 

Una mano manejaba su miembro, mientras la otra tocaba con suavidad el inicio de sus testículos, aquella zona tan erógena de su cuerpo. 

Sentía la sangre acumulándose en la punta, escurriéndose, ansiando llegar a la cúspide del placer. 

Sus manos actuaron con rapidez, y su boca mordió la almohada, tratando de soportar aquel grito de placer que llegó cuando sintió que la excitación le recorría el cuerpo entero. 

Los chorros de semen resbalaron de sus dedos, cayendo a su marcado abdomen. 

Su miembro expulsaba sin parar el resultado de lo que él creía como un pecado, pues la imagen de Pieck nunca se borró de su mente cuando sus manos tocaban su verga con un repentino hambre de placer. 

Lentamente frenó sus movimientos. Las manos manchadas de semen permanecieron quietas mientras su agitada respiración intentaba calmarse, liberándose del deseo. 

—Soy un miserable —habló para sí mismo cuando la dulce sonrisa de Pieck llegó a su mente. 

Al día siguiente, Porco intentó evadir a Pieck, fracasando totalmente, pues la chica no era tonta ni mucho menos se rendía, y con la excusa de sentirse avergonzado a causa de haberla visto de esa forma, Porco se sintió menos culpable cuando la joven le dijo con una sonrisa que realmente no importaba lo que había pasado. 

—Está bien —fingió una sonrisa—, no volverá a suceder, Pieck. 

—Descuida, Pokko, sólo fue un accidente —respondió mientras le devolvía la sonrisa, caminando al lado de él. 

Porco sabía que lo ocurrido no fue un accidente, sin embargo, no volvería a suceder, y jurándose a sí mismo que olvidaría lo sucedido, volvió a sonreírle. 

Ambos regresaron al cuartel, dado por terminado el entrenamiento de ese día. 

iii. **Recuerdo del año 850.**

El viento corría. Pareciera que cada vez que un recuerdo llega a su mente, la imagen de ella se mezcla y se une al sonido. 

Era una tormenta en su interior, y no lo podía controlar. 

Había pasado un mes desde que ella viajó a aquella isla junto a Zeke. 

También habían pasado 5 años desde que su hermano fue designado al mismo lugar, y desde aquel entonces no habían tenido noticias. 

Pero fue entonces cuando regresaron. Se dirigió con prisa al puerto, esperando la ansiada llegada de su hermano, pero su mirada se cristalizó cuando sólo vió descender a Reiner, el idiota que le arrebató su titán hacía cinco años, seguido de Zeke. La ira que sintió se esparció cuando la joven pelinegra apareció. 

Su expresión se relajó, hasta que lo vió. El rostro de Pieck no expresaba ninguna emoción. 

¿Por qué Marcel, Bertholdt y Annie no estaban? 

Una mujer encadenada de manos le dió la respuesta. 

O tal vez acabó con todo lo que Porco quería. 

Las lágrimas descendieron de sus ojos en cuanto lo escuchó. 

Marcel fue devorado por un titán en cuanto llegaron a la isla. 

Y él después de tantos años se enteraba, viendo directamente a la causante de aquella muerte. 

Sus puños, apretados con enojo, se relajaron un poco. Pieck lo abrazaba con fuerza, sintiendo en el alma el dolor de Porco. 

Cuando la miró a los ojos, las lágrimas también corrían por los de ella. 

Pieck podía ver a través de sus ojos, y eso le dió la respuesta a su corazón. 

Esa misma tarde, el capitán Magath entró a la sala de reuniones, donde darían inicio al interrogatorio hacia Reiner y Zeke, quien siendo acompañado por Pieck analizaron la situación en la isla durante su corta estadía. 

Finalmente se supo que Annie había sido capturada, Bertholdt no pudo ser salvado de las manos enemigas y Marcel fue devorado por un titán que deambulaba por los alrededores de las murallas, horas después de haber llegado a Paradis. 

Eso fue lo que Pieck le contó a Porco, quien se encontraba recostado sobre su cama, apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de la joven, mientras esta acariciaba su cabello con cariño.

—Todo es culpa de Reiner —soltó finalmente el joven, quien había llorado en presencia de su amiga, permitiéndose mostrar lo que sentía en frente de ella. 

La única que lo entendía. 

Los padres de Porco se encontraban en la cocina, desconsolados de igual manera que su hijo menor. 

—No pienses en eso ahora, sé cómo te sientes —respondió Pieck unos momentos después. 

Era todo lo que él quería escuchar y sentir. 

Tenerla cerca bastaba para que su dolor se aliviara. 

—No me dejes —pidió acurrucándose en la cama, abrazando las piernas de la chica que lo hacía sentir menos herido. No quería dormir solo, quería sentir la presencia de Pieck aún estando dormido, porque ella era la protagonista de sus sueños incluso estando despierto. 

Esa chica tenía algo más que especial. 

Pieck sonrió con tristeza. Ni siquiera había que pedírselo. 

—Yo jamás te dejaría, Pokko. 

La noche siguió su curso, y siendo entibiado por las caricias de la chica, Porco cerró los ojos, deseando que todo fuera una pesadilla. 

Todo menos aquel ángel. 

~~~~~~

Cada vez que Porco recordaba el por qué eran tan unidos con Pieck, ese recuerdo llegaba desde el fondo de su memoria, como si sólo hubieran pasado días de que pasara. Con los años, ellos lograron llegar a tener algo especial, no necesariamente romántico. Se podría decir que eran el uno para el otro: si uno iba el otro lo seguía, si Pieck reía Porco también reía. 

Simplemente no podían dejar de complementarse. 

Era algo del destino, o tal vez ellos quisieron que fuera así. 

Tal vez ellos se eligieron porque un mismo vacío los unía, y compartían el mismo sentimiento hacia el dolor. 

Nunca se preocuparon en saberlo. 

Porco se sentía a gusto teniendo cerca a Pieck, y ella estaba más que encantada de tener cerca a un chico como lo era el joven Galliard.

—¿Cómo te está yendo en los entrenamientos, Pokko? —preguntó la joven mientras descansaban en el balcón de los cuarteles, mirando el sol caer por el horizonte.

—No me quejo. Me estoy acostumbrando a tener que controlar un titán —suspiró.

Hace una semana, Porco recuperó el titán que le había pertenecido a su hermano fallecido. Aquella mujer estaba dispuesta a devolver el poder que accidentalmente había adquirido. Lo único que entendió fue que "estaba en deuda con Reiner", según le había dicho Pieck. Qué tontería, pensó en aquel entonces. El único que merecía ese mérito era él, a quien le habían arrebatado no sólo ese poder, sino también a su hermano mayor. 

Aquel día, después de tantos años sirviendo a Marley como soldado, finalmente era un guerrero, como siempre quiso.

La compañía de Pieck era importante, ella lo guiaba y despejaba sus dudas cuando ni él entendía lo que pasaba.

—Me alegra saber eso —respondió, mostrando la tierna sonrisa que siempre le dedicaba a Porco. 

—Oye... Quisiera preguntarte algo, Pieck —habló, mostrándose dudoso.

La joven esperó que su amigo hablara. 

Al ver el nerviosismo en el rostro de su amigo, se apresuró en preguntar. —¿Qué pasa, Pokko? 

—¿Estás interesada en alguien? —quiso saber luego de pensárselo bien. 

La chica lo miró sorprendida. Ellos nunca hablaban de eso, y Pieck creía que la respuesta era obvia. 

—Por supuesto que no —sonrió—, sólo tengo ojos para mi mejor amigo. Soy tu chica, Pokko, creí que ya lo sabías. 

Porco la observó maravillado. Por un lado supuso que todo estaba claro, pero, ¿qué estaba claro? Ni él lo sabía, y probablemente ella menos. 

Lo único que sabía es que Pieck lo había elegido, romántica o amistosamente, pero aquel ángel había dicho las palabras que en el fondo de su corazón siempre quiso escuchar. 

—¿De verdad? —cuestionó aún sin creérselo. 

Pieck se arrimó al brazo del contrario, abrazándolo. 

—Claro que sí, Pokko, yo nunca me separaría de ti —sonrió, mientras mantenía el abrazo, sin despegarse ni un segundo de su amigo. 

Porco la rodeó con más fuerza, pegando el rostro de la joven a su pecho, dejando un beso en su cabeza. 

—Oye —lo llamó, separando un poco su rostro para mirarlo. — No me has dicho si a ti te interesa alguien. 

~~~~~~

Miró al cielo, dejando que la lluvia corriera por su rostro, resbalando y perdiéndose en la tierra. 

El frente de batalla. 

Trincheras.

Guerra. 

Destrucción. 

Porco realmente no sabía por qué en esas situaciones es cuando más recordaba. La guerra no le producía ninguna nostalgia que insinuara recuerdos latentes, ni mucho menos algún sentimiento de tristeza. 

«Pensar que puedo perderla». Esa era la respuesta. 

Estar continuamente con aquella pesadilla recurrente, el sólo pensar que ella se alejaría lo mataba por dentro. 

Pieck lo era todo. Ella se había convertido en aquello que Porco necesitaba en su vida, y Pieck pensaba exactamente lo mismo. 

Ellos no dejaban de elegirse. 

No se trataba sólo de pasar tiempo libre juntos, ahora también tenían la posibilidad de luchar juntos. 

Y estar todo el tiempo juntos. 

Durmiendo en el mismo lugar, sabiendo que se protegían de la misma manera. 

Sabiendo que se tenían aprecio. 

Con los años, Porco descubrió que la vida no era tan dura. 

Al conocer a Pieck se dió cuenta de eso, y aquellos tres recuerdos siempre lo acompañaban, pero había uno que jamás olvidaría. 

Siempre que llovía lo recordaba. 

Hace un año. 

Ellos dos. 

Regresando a casa bajo la intensa lluvia, riendo. 

La risa de Pieck y la sonrisa de Porco. 

Lo abrazó por el cuello, él la rodeó por la cintura. 

Se miraron a los ojos sin dejar de sonreírse. 

Los labios de Porco acariciaron los de ella en un impulso, con el corazón abierto, con las llamas dentro de él. 

La suave piel de los labios femeninos acompañaron los de él, permitiendo ese acercamiento. Era un beso tierno, sin nada pasional de por medio, por lo menos no hasta el momento en que se separaron. 

—Lo siento —murmuró el joven, sin importarle que las pesadas gotas los azotaran a ambos. 

—No tienes que hacerlo —devolvió la chica, todavía pegada al cuerpo de él. 

—De verdad lo siento, Pieck, no sé por qué lo hice. 

Y siendo callado por un beso de la joven, el corazón de ambos latía con fuerza… y con sentimiento. 

Los títulos jamás tendrían importancia para ellos. 

_«¿A quién le importa si somos más que amigos, o si incluso nosotros desconocemos lo que nos une? Mientras nuestros corazones continúen latiendo, nosotros seguiremos persistiendo, incluso si la última vela se apaga._

_Yo seguiré quemando el mundo por ti, sin importar que mis manos estén hechas cenizas»._

~~~~~~

Un bombardeo por parte de Zeke le dió fin a la guerra que había durado cuatro años. 

Una guerra provocada por la derrota de Zeke y Reiner. 

Este último había quedado sumamente herido tras intentar proteger al Jefe de Guerra. 

Cuando la victoria fue un hecho, la unidad eldiana fue trasladada a una ciudad de Medio Oriente, donde fue firmada una declaración de paz entre ambas naciones. 

En el hospital, las heridas de todos fueron tratadas, y Reiner fue víctima de sus tantas pesadillas, aquellas que lo atormentaban inexplicablemente desde hace años. 

—No te desperté porque parecías dormir plácidamente —habló Porco con un tono de voz sarcástico, mientras escribía una posible carta de odio hace Reiner… o tal vez un simple informe de la situación. 

Pieck entró a la habitación, apoyándose en la muleta. Había escuchado parte de la conversación de ambos hombres. 

Porco otra vez increpaba a Reiner sobre el asunto de su hermano. 

De verdad que era obstinado.

—Pokko, no seas tan duro con él, hace poco le dispararon con cañones —advirtió manteniendo su tranquila expresión.

El joven la miró sobre el rabillo del ojo. —No me llames así, Pieck.

La mujer ignoró lo dicho, sabiendo de antemano que ella jamás dejaría de llamarlo así, además de que Porco lo hacía porque le daba pena que escucharan ese apodo, o al menos esa es la conclusión a la que la joven había llegado. 

—¿Estás bien? —cuestionó Reiner en cuanto la mujer se sentó en la cama, apoyando su muleta en un costado.

—Hace dos meses que no volvía a mi forma humana. Siempre olvido cómo caminar con dos piernas —rio suavemente, mostrándose acostumbrada. —Reiner, deberías ir con Gabi y los demás, están realmente preocupados por tu estado. 

Braun se puso de pie, dispuesto a salir de la habitación. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Pieck se recostó en la cama.

—Estoy cansada —expresó mientras extendía sus brazos sobre el colchón.

Porco volteó a verla, dejando de lado su taza de café.

—Siento que hace mucho tiempo que no te veo.

Pieck volvió a reír suavemente, contestando con obviedad.

—Pero si siempre estamos juntos.

A Porco le hubiera gustado corregirla, para realmente decirle que la había extrañado. Pero si ella no era capaz de darse cuenta, entonces él no lo diría.

Tomó su sándwich, dándole un mordisco.

Sintió los movimientos de Pieck detrás de él. Se había puesto de pie con un poco de esfuerzo.

Sintió los delgados brazos rodeándolo por el cuello y la respiración de la joven. 

—¿Acaso me extrañaste, Pokko? —soltó cerca de su oído. Un cosquilleo le recorrió todo el cuello, llegando hasta el vientre.

Porco iba a responder, siendo frenado por Pieck, quien en un descuido le dió un mordisco a su sándwich. 

—¡Oye! —se quejó, observando el gran pedazo que faltaba.

—Lo siento, no pude evitarlo —se disculpó mientras sonreía, para seguidamente dejar un suave beso en la mejilla izquierda del joven.

A Porco le pareció que la mejor forma de disculparse sería otra. Sin embargo, guardó silencio dedicándole una fingida mirada de enojo que Pieck supo reconocer. La joven rió ante esto, sentándose en la cama nuevamente.

Al joven definitivamente le hubiera gustado la otra forma que tenía en mente.   
Aún sin más, ese pequeño beso no era uno de los tantos otros que ella le había dado. Ese beso sería el último, y eso provocó que su rostro mostrara una sonrisa que Pieck no pudo ver. 

Cuando la noche cayó, abordaron el tren que los llevaría de nuevo a su hogar, Liberio. 

Se sentaron juntos, al igual que siempre, mientras compartían una botella de whisky. 

En el otro vagón podía escucharse el bullicio de los soldados, festejando la victoria que obtuvieron. 

—Iré a hacerlos callar —habló uno de los oficiales. 

Magath lo detuvo. —Sólo será por hoy. Dejemos que se diviertan. 

~~~~~~

Las barreras de la estación se bajaron, indicando la llegada del tren. 

Gabi gritaba en total alegría el regreso a casa, mientras Colt lamentaba su resaca, siendo cargado por Porco, quien lo regañaba debido a su imprudencia con el alcohol y el poco autocontrol que tenía. 

—¿Quién le dio de beber? —preguntó Falco al ver el deplorable estado de su hermano. 

—Es que lo miraba con ganas de tomar —se excusó Pieck, aceptando que fue ella quien le brindó las bebidas al joven. 

—Tu amabilidad terminó manchando todo el vagón, pequeña Pieck —se escuchó venir de Zeke, quien continuó su camino hacia la entrada. 

«Lo que pasa es que ustedes no entienden que mi chica es un ángel».

Porco observó a Pieck mientras esta felicitaba a la joven Braun por su aporte en la guerra.

De verdad que ella era un ángel. 

Luciendo de cualquier manera, para él no había nadie más. 

Y pronto ambos se darían cuenta. 

Las puertas de la ciudad se abrieron, y los soldados se reunieron con sus familias. 

Porco se despidió de Pieck con la mirada, ganándose una sonrisa de ella. 

De verdad que era hermosa. 

Y quería gritarlo. 

El abrazo de su madre lo reconfortó, y sin pensar nada más, decidió ir a su hogar, con la imagen de aquel ángel y los recuerdos que siempre lo acompañaban cuando ella estaba lejos de él. 

Una lejanía que debía terminar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció este inicio? 
> 
> Admito que la escena de un hombre masturbándose en el primer capítulo no es muy común que digamos. 😳
> 
> Peeero, estoy contenta porque este fic está quedando tal cual siempre lo deseé, y una vez escuché que "si no encontraste el libro que tanto deseas, entonces escríbelo" y tiene toda la maldita razón. 😌


	2. Medianoche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Durante una celebración todo se descontrola.  
> Algunos disfrutan y otros discuten, ¿cómo terminará todo? 
> 
> Él dice merecerlo, ella lo permite.  
> Él castiga, ella ríe.  
> Él se enloquece, y ella lo disfruta.

_Quizás todo estaba claro y el tiempo era la cuestión... O quizás lo que nosotros decidamos era lo que importaba._

_Sin importar cuánto tardara, siempre sería merecedor._

_II. **“Medianoche”**_

No conformes con el festejo en el tren, los soldados pidieron hacer una reunión en los cuarteles. 

Después de haberle rogado al General, el Capitán Magath fue quien interfirió a favor de los soldados, refutando que se habían ganado ese pequeño descanso gracias al esfuerzo dado en la batalla. Ante la sorpresa de todos, finalmente aceptaron, conformes con haberle ganado la guerra a la Alianza del Medio Oriente. 

Después de todo, gran parte de ellos lo necesitaban. 

Colt fue el primero en llegar a los cuarteles, sabiendo de antemano que habría alcohol, su gran debilidad. 

Entre medio de todos ellos estaban Zeke y Porco, los más tranquilos en cuanto a alcohol se refiere, preferían no meterse en el bullicio. 

Pieck hizo acto de presencia, vistiendo los pantalones del uniforme, las botas y su típica camisa. Su cabello lucía igual de alborotado que siempre, y sus ojeras eran leves. 

—Así que aquí están —saludó en cuanto los vió sentados en una esquina del salón de reuniones, usado para la supuesta celebración. —¿No se van a divertir? 

—Este tipo de celebraciones siempre acaban mal —informó Zeke, dándole una calada a su cigarrillo. —Pequeña Pieck, espero no verte en problemas el día de hoy —bromeó. 

Pieck lo miró divertido. 

—¿Yo? —preguntó con evidente sarcasmo en su voz. —Zeke, me asombra de ti —respondió fingiendo estar ofendida, pero en el fondo sabía que el Jefe de Guerra la conocía muy bien, y ella solía alocarse a pesar de su actitud firme. 

Porco miraba la escena sin entender. Él conocía perfectamente a su amiga de toda la vida, e imaginársela dando un espectáculo ahí mismo; sabiendo como era ella; le daba miedo. 

No es que sintiera miedo por ella, sino por lo que pudiera pasar. Tendría que estar atento a cada paso que diera Pieck si quería que la joven mantuviera un perfil respetable ante los soldados que de por sí ya la respetaban. 

Excepto por aquellos que la miraban de otra forma. Cuando Porco se dió cuenta de la mirada hambrienta de algunos soldados, sintió celos. 

Pieck era su amiga, ella merecía respeto, no quería que nadie la viera de otra forma más que como la señorita Finger, guerrera de Marley. 

En cuanto desvió la mirada, Pieck ya se encontraba bebiendo de una botella, acompañada de Colt. 

El sake puro caía por su garganta como si fuera agua. 

Colt le arrebató la botella de las manos, y ella con intención obstinada intentó regresarle el gesto, fallando en el intento y tropezando sobre un soldado que se encontraba al lado de ella. 

Todo frente a la mirada atenta y hervida de Porco. 

La mujer se disculpó con una sonrisa, y el imbécil se la devolvió mientras daba una larga mirada en toda la silueta de la guerrera. 

Porco de nuevo se sintió ansioso por repartir golpes. 

Reiner apareció frente a ellos. 

—Reiner, siéntate y bebe un poco —ofreció Zeke en cuanto Braun se acercó hasta la apartada mesa, sirviéndose un vaso de alcohol. 

—Gracias, sólo vine a revisar que todo estuviera en orden. Magath no quiere que mañana esté todo hecho un desastre. 

El mayor rió un poco antes de contestar. —No te preocupes, yo me encargo de que ellos se vayan a la cama después de ordenar todo. 

Reiner asintió, dando un paso para retirarse. 

Porco lo siguió con la mirada, y en cuanto lo perdió de vista, fue detrás de él. 

—Oye —llamó. 

Reiner volteó de inmediato, deteniéndose. 

Antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, Porco fue quien habló. 

—Tengo cosas que hablar con Pieck, quédate en otra habitación esta noche —dijo casi ordenándole que lo hiciera. 

—No es necesario, estaré ordenando papeles con Magath, de seguro me llevará tiempo —contestó sin darle mayor importancia. 

—Eso espero —volteó con la intención de volver al salón, pero Reiner habló. 

—No hace falta que te excuses, sólo procura no usar mi cama. 

Porco se sintió nervioso, y con un poco de desinterés fingido lo dijo. —No sé de qué hablas, idiota —agregó el insulto para lucir como siempre, aunque por dentro le ardía que Reiner haya insinuado eso. 

Reiner soltó una carcajada, para seguidamente comenzar a caminar. —Cómo tú digas, sólo recuerda lo de la cama. 

Porco observó cómo el hombre desaparecía del pasillo, y susurrando un par de insultos para Reiner, volvió al salón. 

De nuevo se encontró con una escena que le hirvió la sangre. 

Pieck siendo abordada románticamente por un soldado. 

El joven acercaba su rostro al de la mujer mientras hablaban, a pesar de que Pieck mantenía la distancia. 

Pieck era una mujer amable con todos, jamás la escucharían insultar a alguien, no mientras estuviera sobria, pero hacía tiempo que había quedado claro que la joven era fuerte al alcohol, muy diferente al caso de Colt, quien yacía recostado sobre una de las mesas, vomitando de vez en cuando. 

Porco se apoyó en una de las paredes, con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. 

Zeke observaba en silencio. 

—Parece que Pieck es bastante pretendida —soltó de un momento a otro. 

—No deberíamos dejarla beber, mucho menos cuando hay demasiados hombres a su alrededor. 

—¿Estás celoso, Galliard? —preguntó Zeke con expresión divertida, dejando de lado su vaso. 

—Qué tontería. Sólo me preocupo por mi mejor amiga. 

—Hasta pareciera que es tu novia, más que una amiga. No te preocupes tanto, ella sabe cuidarse solita. Es Pieck —comentó, sonando obvio al hablar de la joven Finger. 

Porco endureció su expresión. 

Estuvieron dos meses sin verse, la había extrañado, pero ella ni siquiera pareció entender lo que él le dijo en aquel entonces. 

«Siento como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo sin verte». 

Para Porco eso significaba claramente un “te eché bastante de menos, idiota”, pero para Pieck había sido más bien un error por parte de él, porque ellos siempre estaban juntos. 

Así nunca llegarían a nada, y tendría que buscar otra forma de hacerle ver lo que él quería. 

¿Pero cómo? 

Porco se acercó y empujó al soldado "accidentalmente" y este terminó volcando el vaso de sake encima de Pieck. 

La joven sabía que no había sido un accidente, porque su amigo estaba celoso y se notaba a metros. 

Porco la tomó del brazo, llevándosela de ahí. 

—Vamos a la habitación, ya es muy tarde —ordenó el hombre.

Pieck se zafó de su agarre sin ser brusca. —Apenas es de medianoche, ¿qué tiene eso de tarde? 

—Mañana hay que seguir con nuestro deber. 

—Qué aburrido eres, Porco —se quejó mientras atravesaban el pasillo. 

Él debería estar festejando con ella, no esos soldados tan pesados. 

La mujer se dirigía a la habitación en busca de otra camisa. 

Por culpa de Galliard y sus celos, gran parte de la bebida quedó impregnada en su busto. 

Porco la seguía, caminando con tranquilidad a su lado, sintiéndose victorioso de haber hecho que Pieck se fuera a la habitación. 

Claramente él no sabía que Pieck sólo iba a cambiarse la ropa para seguir en la celebración, aunque eso le molestara a su amigo. Era de medianoche, ¿qué podría pasar? 

~~~~~~

Cuando la joven entró a la habitación, le cerró la puerta en la cara. 

Porco volvió a sonreír, casi pareciendo inocente de lo que ocurriría. 

—¡Ahh! —escuchó gritar a Pieck. 

Entró casi derribando la puerta. 

En la cama de Pieck reposaban tres de ramos de flores, de diferentes tipos y colores. 

Pieck sonreía encantada mientras que al joven Galliard no le daba ni puta gracia. 

—Mira Porco, son bellísimas —exclamó acariciando los pétalos de una rosa. 

Porco no dijo palabra. 

—De seguro me las mandó él —insinuó con una mirada que no le generó nada de confianza a Porco. 

—¿De quién hablas? —preguntó inseguro. 

Pieck lo miró con expresión obvia. 

—¿Cómo que de quién? Del hombre que está enamorado de mí. 

—¿Y quién mierda es? —interrogó bruscamente acercándose a ella. 

—¡Ja! No seas celoso, Pokko. Ahora dejame disfrutar de mis flores —dijo olvidándose de la celebración. 

—Pues mira lo que hago con tus flores —tomó los ramos y salió de la habitación rápidamente. 

—¡¿Qué vas a hacer, Porco?! –gritó mientras intentaba seguirlo, fallando en el acto, Porco ya se había alejado por el pasillo. 

En el camino chocó con Reiner, quien iba de camino a la habitación. Siguió sin prestarle atención. 

El Vicecomandante Braun llegó al cuarto, encontrándose a la joven sentaba en la cama, con la camisa ya cambiada. 

—¿A dónde iba Porco con todas esas flores? —preguntó cuando vio los pétalos que habían caído del brutal ataque de Porco. 

—Le hice creer que un hombre me envió flores —rió. 

—¿Y no fue así? 

—La unidad Panzer me las dejó ahí, ellos mismos me lo dijeron. Sólo me hice la idiota frente a él, ya sabes lo celoso que es. 

El rostro de Reiner expresaba confusión. 

—¿Porco celoso? No lo creería. 

Pieck levantó una ceja. —Llevo años a su lado, es un idiota celoso, pero muy tierno a la vez —sonrió. —Hoy le dije que hablaríamos, para ponernos al día, pero creo que se olvidó. 

Pieck se recostó en la cama, apoyándose en un brazo. Reiner se sentó a su lado. 

—Ahh, no, no se olvidó, descuida. Me pidió que me largara esta noche porque tenía que hablar de algo importante contigo. Supongo que así es como a él le gusta decirle —insinuó. —Te pediré un favor: no usen mi cama.

El rostro de Pieck se enrojeció. 

—¡¿Quééé?! Reiner no digas idioteces. 

Reiner se puso de pie, dispuesto a irse. 

—Cada quien piensa lo que quiere. Ya están avisados, no usen mi cama —ordenó saliendo de la habitación. 

—Oye, ¿a qué habías venido? 

—A ver el desmadre, pero ya vi algo más interesante. Buenas noches. 

Cerró la puerta detrás de él. 

Pieck suspiró profundo, intentando sacarse el rubor de sus mejillas. 

Porco apareció frente a ella nuevamente, cerrando la puerta con llave, para luego dejarla sobre la mesa. 

Pieck lo observó con una expresión divertida. 

—No sé qué te parece tan divertido —soltó luego de verla a los ojos. 

Pieck volvió a reír antes de responder. —Esas flores me las envió la unidad Panzer, y ninguno está enamorado de mí —explicó siendo obvia. 

La expresión de Porco se relajó. 

—¿Te crees muy graciosa, no? —interrogó, quitándose la chaqueta. 

Pieck observó los músculos de su torso, marcados por culpa de la remera apretada que el joven usaba. 

Cómo agradeció que la puerta estuviera cerrada. 

Su amigo era tan atractivo que no lo soportaba. Y ella odiaba fingir que no lo sentía. 

La relación de ellos siempre fue extraña. Eran mejores amigos, pero al estar todo el tiempo juntos provocaba que nadie supiera con exactitud cómo definir esa relación.

A ellos realmente no les importaba. 

Ellos lo sabían. 

—Lo soy —respondió luego de unos momentos. Seguidamente sonrió. 

Porco amaba esa sonrisa. Pretendiendo lucir inocente, pero mostrándose atrevida. O tal vez él solo la percibía de esa manera. 

La sangre que corría se había calentado como el alcohol que ella ingirió. 

Pero el alcohol no tendría nada que ver con lo que pasara de ahora en adelante. 

El cuerpo de Porco se endureció, y el de Pieck comenzó a temblar. 

—¿Qué pasa, Pokko? ¿No tenías algo importante que decirme? 

—¿De qué hablas? 

—Reiner me dijo que tenías que hablar de algo conmigo. Soy toda oídos —ofreció con una sonrisa. 

Esta vez no fue el cuerpo lo único que se endureció. 

—Sólo fue una excusa para que no estuviera hoy aquí —reveló por fin. 

—¿Me estás diciendo que echaste al pobre de Reiner para quedarte conmigo a solas en la habitación? La verdadera pregunta es, ¿para qué? Puedes decírmelo sin miedo, Pokko... O tal vez tengas que hacer algo para demostrarlo —sonrió otra vez. 

Se tensó. Sintió que su cuerpo se endureció, no de placer, sino de sorpresa. Pieck solía ser bastante atrevida cuando se lo proponía. Y al decirle eso sólo le confirmaba que hoy era el día. 

—Estoy harto de fingir que no lo siento —sinceró antes de lanzarse a ella para estampar sus labios contra los de la mujer. 

La rodeó con sus brazos, atreviéndose a acariciar su trasero, atrayéndola más hacia él. 

Pieck soltó un suave gemido, respondiendo a las caricias de su amigo. Sus manos sostenían el rostro masculino, dejando suaves caricias a su paso. 

Volvió a gemir de placer cuando sintió sus manos recorrer su cintura, apretando ligeramente su piel todavía cubierta por la camisa. Con cuidado desprendió los botones de esta, quitándosela de inmediato, quedando sólo con un sostén blanco que dejaba ver una parte de su delicada piel. Porco podía jurar que su miembro explotaba al verla de esa forma.

Si con sólo eso lograba sentirse de esa forma, lo que vendría luego sería glorioso. 

La atrajo de nuevo a su pecho cuando la camisa tocó el suelo, quedando con sus pantalones verde militar, típicos del uniforme marleyense, como los que él lucía en estos momentos y que pronto desaparecerían. 

Aquellos pantalones lucían apretados en ella, luciendo el maldito trasero que tenía. Odiaba cada vez que ella caminaba frente a los soldados como si ellos no miraran. Lo odiaba porque él nunca la había tocado hasta este día. Y este día dejaría claro que él era merecedor de ese culo. Sólo él. 

Se sintieron totalmente ajenos a todo lo que ocurría fuera de ese cuarto, estando de esa forma, y los labios del guerrero unidos a los de ella en un beso casi pasional, provocaba un cosquilleo en el bajo vientre de ambos. 

El miembro palpitaba ansiosamente, creciendo y presionando contra su sangre, aumentando el deseo de tenerla de la forma que siempre quiso. Debajo de él, siendo atacada por el placer que el musculoso cuerpo masculino le otorgaba sin pedir nada a cambio... Sólo esperanza. 

_«Me diste esperanza cuando me sentía perdido. Te devolveré todo lo vivido si eso me hace merecedor de ti, pero perderte es simplemente mi muerte. No me digas que la que pierde serías tú... Si tú no estás, ya nada existirá para mí»._

Cautivada por las caricias de su hombre, se sintió atrapada por él, quien la rodeaba con cierto cariño y devoraba sus labios, aumentando la pasión, aumentando todo lo que Porco provocaba en ella. 

Una vez que sus labios se separaron en busca de aire, fueron sus ojos los que se unieron. El hermoso verde de los ojos de él iluminaban el oscuro gris que adornaba el rostro de Pieck. Irónicamente, quien daba luz era ella. 

De no haberlo hecho, se sentiría perdido. 

Aún sosteniéndola de la cintura, retrocedió unos pasos hasta la cama de él, muy cercana a ellos. Pieck se sentó en el borde mientras Porco se arrodilló y le quitó las botas negras y largas, a la vez que se daba el gusto de acariciar sus piernas por encima del pantalón que ansiaba desaparecer de una vez. 

Estaba loco por desnudarla y recorrerla. 

Una vez que las botas estuvieron apartadas, fueron las suyas las que también se encargó de quitar. Su chaqueta verde oscuro había desaparecido desde hacía mucho, cubriendo su torso con aquella remera blanca que marcaba los trabajados músculos de los brazos y pecho.

Pieck contuvo la respiración cuando Porco deslizó por sus brazos la prenda, mostrando su parte superior totalmente desnuda. La mujer ansiaba recorrer el torso con su boca, y morder el cuello del joven que hacía hervir su sangre. 

La muchacha permanecía recostada ligeramente, sosteniéndose en sus antebrazos y tuvo que acostarse totalmente cuando Porco se puso sobre ella con la intención de atacar de nuevo sus labios, para luego apretar sus caderas con más presión que antes. 

Dejó de sentir las manos en esa zona de su cuerpo, y la respiración se detuvo totalmente cuando lo sintió acariciar su intimidad por encima de la tela. Jamás nadie la había tocado, y que Porco fuera el primer hombre en hacerlo provocaba que sus bragas se humedecieran más de lo que ya estaban. Los dedos trazaban círculos sin hacer contacto directo con su entrada. Quería que se la cogiera de una maldita vez. Quería sentir el miembro de Porco Galliard haciendo estragos en todo su sistema. 

_«Nunca te lo dije, pero yo siempre te he amado. Tal vez nunca supe admitirlo, pero un hombre como tú merece que lo amen, y yo estoy dispuesta a compartir lo que me queda de vida contigo»._

Mientras la besaba, sus manos jugueteaban con el cierre del pantalón. Sus caricias bajaron hasta su vientre, para finalmente bajar la cremallera. 

Deslizó el pantalón por sus largas piernas de manera lenta, disfrutando la suavidad de sus blancas piernas. 

El pantalón terminó en el suelo al igual que las otras prendas, y Pieck gimió suavemente cuando sintió los labios de Porco dejando besos por sus piernas, subiendo hasta su rostro, donde volvió a besarla, envolviendo su lengua con la de ella. 

Llevó sus manos hasta la espalda. 

Deshizo los botones del sostén para luego deslizarlo por sus brazos, arrojándolo lejos. 

Porco liberó los senos de Pieck, ansioso por probar su piel.

Las fuertes manos del guerrero rodearon cada seno. 

De nuevo sobre ella, sus manos se centraron en el pecho, y su boca dejó un sendero de besos desde su clavícula hasta el inicio de los no tan pequeños senos de Pieck.

Masajeaba sobre ellos, sus pulgares tiraban suavemente de los pezones, y la tranquila respiración de la joven se iba tornando más acelerada. 

No se hicieron esperar los gemidos. 

Ni tampoco tardó en llevar su boca a cada pezón, para succionarlo hasta el cansancio y rodearlo con su lengua. 

Los brazos de Pieck descansaban sobre su propia cabeza, subiendo y apretando en ocasiones los cabellos de Galliard, quien disfrutaba de chupar sin descanso las redondas aureolas de la mujer. 

Sus besos volvieron a bajar por su vientre, la lengua saboreaba cada pequeño abdominal del vientre femenino, que no dejaba de ser sumamente atractivo a pesar del riguroso entrenamiento que la mujer llevaba a cabo. 

Un cuerpo estremecido por el placer. 

Porco acarició suavemente las bragas ya húmedas de la mujer, haciendo círculos sin tener contacto con la intimidad. 

Pero causándole demasiadas cosas en esa zona. 

Cuando Pieck abrió los ojos, su amigo ya le estaba arrebatando su ropa interior, dejándola completamente desnuda y a su merced. 

Sus piernas se cerraron por instinto cuando Porco las tomó con la intención de separarlas y ver su intimidad. 

Pieck estaba segura de que Porco ya lo sabía. 

El joven volvió a besarla mientras sus manos intentaban escabullirse a la zona baja de la mujer, quien llevaba su rostro completamente ruborizado desde hacía tiempo. 

—Déjame tocarte, Pieck —susurró contra sus labios, dándole pequeñas lamidas a su labio inferior. 

Pieck ni siquiera lo pensó cuando separó ella misma las piernas, dejando que su amigo se pusiera entre ellas de inmediato. 

Sus labios bajaron. 

La calidez de su aliento fue bajando hasta toparse con aquella zona tan delicada del cuerpo de su amiga. 

Le abrió completamente las piernas, flexionándolas un poco para tener más acceso a su intimidad. 

Porco miraba hambriento la vagina de Pieck, ansioso por clavarse en ella. 

—Quiero devorarte, Pieck —gruñó contra su oído al momento de acercarse para dejar otro beso en sus labios. 

El rostro de la joven lucía completamente rojo. 

A causa de la excitación. 

A causa de lo que sentía. 

A causa de Porco Galliard. 

Un asentimiento de cabeza fue suficiente para que Porco clavara su rostro en la vagina de la mujer. 

Pieck gimió en respuesta, ante la sorpresa y la vergüenza. 

La lengua de Porco recorría cada centímetro de su pureza, llenándola de saliva, lamiendo su clítoris, sintiendo la forma en que su amiga se retorcía debajo de él y su boca no paraba de soltar aquellos sonidos que él disfrutaba como nunca. 

Las manos femeninas se movieron, enredando sus cabellos y empujando la cabeza de Porco, enterrando su lengua en la intimidad de ella. 

Subió otra vez. 

La besó luego de beber sus fluidos. 

La hizo sentir el sabor de lo profundo. 

Con su miembro endurecido, volvió a ponerse sobre ella, teniéndola a su merced nuevamente, rodeándola con sus brazos, acariciándola. 

Los labios femeninos se abrían al momento de emitir gemidos causados por las caricias del fuerte hombre, quien con pasión besaba el cuello de su compañera, a la vez que sus manos se perdían entre las piernas de esta. Sus manos la tocaban, y sus dedos se metían entre los pliegues de su intimidad. Su cuerpo era débil ante las fuertes manos del guerrero. 

El joven comenzaba a sentir cómo los sentidos se aturdían y se seguían acumulando en medio de su entrepierna, con su miembro ya hambriento por salir. Las manos de ella se perdían entre los cabellos masculinos, empujando su nuca en un intento de acercarlo más si fuera posible. Sus piernas estaban totalmente separadas y el espacio restante era ocupado por el cuerpo del hombre que la mantenía cautiva entre sus brazos, siendo arrasada por el placer provocado, enviado directamente a su zona baja, humedecida y ansiosa por lo que Porco provocaba con sólo acariciarla.

Se quedó quieto unos instantes, admirándola. 

Como si no existiera. 

Como si no pudiera. 

Como si no quisiera. 

Finalmente el joven se levantó y comenzó a desabrochar sus pantalones, sin dejar de admirar el cuerpo de su compañera, totalmente desnudo sobre su cama. 

Pieck sería su mujer esta noche. 

Y lo disfrutaría como nunca. 

Sintió las manos de la joven sobre las suyas, quitándolas del medio para ser ella quien le quitara los pantalones. 

Entonces Pieck hizo que Porco se recostara en su lugar, dándole una tímida sonrisa que endureció más el miembro de este. 

La pelinegra se arrodilló sobre la cama y no tardó en bajar los pantalones color oliva del joven, descubriendo la dureza evidentemente marcada en la ropa interior de color negro que el hombre traía puesta. 

Pasó una mano suavemente por el miembro endurecido, ansioso de estallar en su interior. El tacto de su mano y la intimidad del joven la hizo humedecerse más. 

Escuchó suaves gemidos provenientes de él. 

Porco colocó una mano en la mejilla izquierda de la joven, y la acercó a su rostro para posteriormente volver a fundir sus labios en un beso lleno de pasión, como sólo ellos podían hacerlo. Pieck respondió con el mismo placer, sin dejar de acariciarlo por sobre la tela. 

Llevó su boca hasta el pecho de él, besando y lamiendo cada músculo, deleitándose con la fuerza que mostraban. 

Estaba tan duro que dolía. 

Quería metérsela cuanto antes. 

Que fuera su mujer de una maldita vez.

—Quiero metértela toda la noche, Pieck —soltó sin más luego de tanto silencio, para luego proceder a besar el blanquecino cuello de su compañera, dejando tibios besos mezclados con la caliente lengua. 

La joven mujer gimió en respuesta, sintiendo la forma en que el miembro respondía a sus caricias, endureciéndose hasta el límite, doliendo como dagas en una piel que ardía en deseo. 

—Ahh Pieck, mi verga en tu boca es lo que quiero.

Pieck sintió que su sangre hervía cada vez más, y sintiendo que pronto todo explotaría, se arrodilló de nuevo frente a él, con su potente erección prácticamente en su cara. 

Tiró del elástico de la ropa interior, con la intención de bajarla, liberando por fin el miembro completamente duro, escurriendo de su punta líquidos de excitación. 

Era enorme. 

Si no la mataba de placer, la mataría de un embate con esa verga. 

La prenda cayó al suelo y sin importarle nada más, llevó sus labios al miembro. 

Sus labios se movían en sincronía mientras su lengua delineaba la punta con círculos que arrancaban gemidos de la garganta de Porco. Pieck lo observaba mientras continuaba succionando el endurecido miembro. La pequeña boca de la mujer no le permitía meterse por completo aquella verga, teniendo que conformarse con la mojada punta dentro de su boca.

La cabeza de Porco se inclinaba hacia atrás, mientras los gemidos no cesaban. Sus manos se enredaban en los cabellos de Pieck, profundizando su miembro, penetrando la boca de la contraria sin ahogarla. 

Pero entonces toda su cordura se esfumó cuando sintió las manos de Pieck viajar hacia sus testículos, masajeándolos con una mientras con la otra continuaba bajando y subiendo por todo el largo del pene. 

El atrevimiento insólito de Pieck fue acompañado con una suave sonrisa por parte de ella, quien parecía disfrutar de lo que le hacía. 

—¿Te gusta, Pokko? —preguntó de un momento a otro, esperando una respuesta del contrario, quien mantenía su cabeza hacia atrás, apretando las sábanas, endureciendo el cuerpo entero cuando sintió una corriente en todo su cuerpo.

Se levantó haciendo que Pieck se alejara de su miembro, y tomándola entre sus brazos, la recostó poniéndose sobre ella, separando sus piernas para ser él quien estuviera entre ellas. 

—Te dije que no me llamaras así, Pieck —recordó en un tono para nada enojado. 

La mujer sonrió porque realmente no le importaba si a él le gustaba o no ese apodo, ella seguiría llamándolo de esa forma de todas maneras. 

El joven volvió a besarla, y Pieck lo sintió agarrar su miembro. Cuando estuvieron separados, lo acercó a su entrada totalmente empapada por los fluidos de ella y la saliva de él. 

Porco sonrió, recordando la forma en que Pieck se retorcía hace momentos, mientras su lengua repasaba cada centímetro de su vagina, valiéndole verga si alguien escuchaba sus gritos. 

—Ahora quiero escucharte, pequeña —ordenó acercando su verga a la entrada de la mujer. —Quiero escuchar ese apodo mientras te cojo —terminó. 

—Ahh... Pokko —gimió suavemente sintiendo la punta del miembro acariciando su vagina. 

Empujó su miembro en el interior de ella, metiéndolo totalmente. 

El rostro de Pieck se endureció totalmente. Porco no recordaba que ella era virgen, o al idiota simplemente no le importó de lo caliente que estaba. Optó por lo primero, sabiendo que su amigo no podía ser tan imbécil. 

Sin moverse, habló. —Porco, por favor... 

—Tranquila, Pieck —interrumpió. —Yo nunca te haría daño —sentenció acercándose más a su cuerpo. 

Pieck sintió que todo su interior se derretía, y encontrándose totalmente excitada, rodeó la cintura del hombre con sus piernas, entregándose. 

Porco empujó la punta un poco más adentro, provocando que Pieck rodeara su cuello con los brazos. Enterró su rostro en el suave cuello de su compañera, manteniéndose quieto por momentos, y dando suaves embestidas durante otros. 

Una vez que el cuerpo de Pieck estuvo listo, comenzó a penetrarla. 

Entraba. 

Salía. 

Su mente se nublaba, sus sentidos ya no respondían, sólo podía sentir aquella verga clavándose profunda y dolorosamente en ella. 

Dolorosamente sin dolor. 

Dolor de no haberlo hecho antes, porque esto se sentía demasiado bien para ser real. 

El rostro de Pieck estaba totalmente sonrojado, transpirado, recibiendo suaves besos del hombre, quien los repartía a lo largo de su cuello, subiendo y bajando, mientras su miembro entraba y salía. 

La frente de Porco, perlada de sudor al igual que su pecho, se apoyó en la de ella, rozando sus labios, respirando entrecortadamente. 

Profundo. 

Pasión. 

Poder. 

El cuerpo masculino se apoderaba y convertía en llamas a la pequeña mujer debajo de él, gimiendo y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, siendo su cuello atacado por el hombre que la dominaba y aprovechaba para devorar sus labios cuando los gemidos eran demasiado fuertes. 

Pero no le importaba. 

Realmente le valía mierda si alguien escuchaba los gritos de Pieck. 

Él era el único hombre que se había atrevido a tocarla, y quería que quedara claro una cosa: él se lo merecía todo. 

Merecía estar entre las piernas de ella, devorando su vagina con su boca, penetrándola con su verga endurecida por culpa de ella, haciendo suya a la mujer que tanto lo adoraba. 

Y entregándose a la mujer que él quería. 

—Ahh... Pokko —volvió a gimió suplicante. 

Pero entonces su máximo deseo se apoderó de él, y fue imposible evitarlo. 

Se separó despacio de ella, retirando el miembro totalmente mojado. 

Las piernas de la mujer quedaron separadas, y podía verse con totalidad su vagina completamente lubricada y abierta por él. 

Su respiración volvió a detenerse cuando sintió que Porco la tomaba por sus brazos y la levantaba de la cama para volver a acostarla. 

En cuatro. 

Elevando su trasero. 

La forma más cómoda según ella. 

—Te gusta esto, ¿no? Te resulta más cómodo, ¿te gusta andar así? —interrogó para luego dar una fuerte nalgada que resonó en la habitación, dejando su palma marcada en el glúteo de Pieck. 

—Porco —gimió con la voz cansada de tanto gritar el nombre del joven. 

—Te encanta ir de esta forma, como ese día —otra vez volvió a hacerlo, dejándole otra marca rojiza. —Te gusta ir de esta forma, ¡poniéndome dura la verga, Pieck! —gritó al darle la última nalgada con fuerza. 

Agarró su miembro, y antes de introducirlo en su vagina, sentenció. 

—Después de esto, créeme que te encantará todavía más esta posición. 

Pieck sintió como aquella verga volvía a profanarla, adentrándose de manera profunda en su interior. 

Antes de continuar, Porco volvió a hablar. 

—Yo lo merezco, Pieck. Yo merezco este culo, tocártelo así, apretarlo de esta forma —pronunció, imitando lo dicho, hundiendo sus dedos en la blanca piel de sus glúteos ya rojiza por sus palmadas. La mujer soltó un ahogado gemido que no pudo ser reprimido. —Yo soy el único que puede cogerte, Pieck —profundizó su miembro dentro de ella. Pieck volvió a soltar un gemido, totalmente cegada de placer y por el enorme miembro que la destroza sin dañarla. 

La destroza de lujuria. 

De placer. 

Y es este hombre quien puede lograrlo. 

Porco alzó más el trasero de la pelinegra, quien permanecía con su torso pegado al colchón, escondiendo su rostro en las sábanas. Aquella posición la avergonzaba. No se parecía en nada a lo que ella hacía, claro está. Era muy diferente caminar con sus cuatro extremidades a estar en una cama con el trasero arriba, siendo penetrada por Porco Galliard. 

Definitivamente era diferente. 

Y le encantaba. 

Sus penetraciones volvieron a cegarla de placer, siendo tomada por las caderas, sintiendo el cuerpo del contrario chocando con el de ella. 

—¡Ahh, Pieck! —gimió sintiendo el semen aproximándose en la punta de su miembro. 

Ambos sentían la cúspide del placer aumentando. 

Escurriéndose. 

Expulsándose. 

Sujetó con fuerza las caderas de su mujer al sentir cómo el placer se expandía por todo su cuerpo, sintiéndose incapaz de parar. 

Seguía con sus profundos embates, sintiendo las primeras gotas de semen expulsándose. 

—Ahh, Pokko. 

Un profundo gemido de Pieck bastó para que su verga terminara expulsando todo en el interior. 

Los fluidos de Pieck escurriéndose por su miembro, manchando las sábanas de su cama. 

La cama donde ella finalmente fue suya. 

Su respiración acelerada junto con la de ella. 

Pieck había acabado, sus piernas temblaban por completo y de su vagina goteaban sus fluidos. 

Porco había eyaculado todo su semen en el interior de Pieck. 

Se acercó a su cuello desde atrás y volvió a besarlo, mientras sus manos acariciaban su redondo trasero. 

La escuchó suspirar en cuanto sus labios rozaron la piel, para luego atraer su rostro y besarla con pasión, sin darle un minuto de descanso. 

Sus labios quedaron unidos por un hilo de saliva, y en cuanto Porco se retiró de ella, Pieck cayó rendida en la cama, acurrucándose mientras el joven pasaba una sábana sobre su delicado cuerpo. 

Se acostó junto a ella, y sin pensarlo la atrajo hacia él, quedando frente a frente, y entonces habló.

—Te quiero, Pieck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Déjenme sus opiniones del capítulo, responderé encantada. 💜


	3. Pecado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Más recuerdos, menos penurias.   
> Se reviven los hechos, ellos lo permiten. 
> 
> El pecado toma forma, pero no los toca. 
> 
> ¿Es algo mucho más profundo que el deseo?

_Se me quemarán las manos al tocarte, sin importar que mi cuerpo sea puras cenizas._

_Yo arderé en un infierno si eso me hace merecedor de ti._

_III. **“Pecado”** _

No dijeron nada, ni mucho menos preguntaron. Ambos permanecieron callados, escuchando la respiración del otro, con los ojos cerrados y el corazón abierto. 

Nadie lo sabe, pero ellos dos se quieren lo suficiente como para morir por el otro. 

Es probable que nadie lo entienda, y terminen buscando razones, pero es que para querer a veces no se necesita nada más que un sentimiento real, y ambos lo sabían. 

Y también lo sentían. 

No importa quien lo sepa y quien no. 

Como si nada hubiera pasado, disimularon un estado de tranquilidad completamente normal para todos, siendo ellos quienes sonreían cuando sus rostros se cruzaban, llevando su secreto en medio del pecho. 

Tarde o temprano Reiner iría a corroborar el estado de su cama, y ellos no querían estar presentes. 

No la habían usado, pero Porco desarregló las sábanas en un intento de fastidiar a Braun, y con una sonrisa de burla salió de la habitación. 

En cuanto terminó su trabajo con los papeles, Reiner subió al cuarto. 

—Esos bastardos me mintieron —murmuró viendo su cama hecha un desastre. 

~~~~~~

Porco realmente estaba harto de las reuniones. Lo único que le gustaba de ellas ere encontrarse a Pieck, sabía que sólo ella podía calmarlo cuando el día era una mierda. 

Pero ese día Pieck no estuvo presente. 

Ni tampoco se la encontró en el almuerzo.

Se fue a dormir pensando en ella, como cada noche, imaginando que Pieck tendría sus razones para ausentarse, pero… Ella no lo haría sin avisarle. O por lo menos eso es lo que siempre hacía. Se durmió con la sonrisa de Pieck en su cabeza, recordando lo que había pasado en la habitación del cuartel. 

Pero al día siguiente tampoco apareció. 

—Se tomó unos días —respondió el capitán Magath cuando Porco preguntó por su amiga. —Ella misma me los pidió. Sin embargo, no entiendo tu preocupación, sólo han pasado dos días desde la última vez que se vieron. 

—Nunca hemos pasado tanto tiempo separados —respondió repentinamente. Magath decidió no decir nada más. 

—Iré a visitarla. 

Eran las cinco de la tarde, Porco caminaba por las calles que conducían a la casa de los Finger, manteniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. 

Luego de acompañarla tantas veces, había logrado recordar el camino de memoria. 

Visualizó la fachada de la casa, pintada de blanco, con las ventanas del frente abiertas. 

Porco llamó a la puerta, dando dos suaves golpes, esperando para ser atendido.

—Porco —saludó en cuanto abrió la puerta, viéndolo frente a él. 

—Hola señor Finger, vine a visitar a Pieck, si no es molestia —insinuó, sabiendo de antemano que sería más que bien recibido al ser el mejor amigo de la joven. 

—Por supuesto que no molestas, pasa, por favor. 

El señor Finger sonrió, dejándole espacio para que entrara en la casa. 

—Siéntete bienvenido, Porco, hace tiempo no te veía —dijo el mayor cuando los dos llegaron a la sala. 

Ambos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, y luego de ofrecerle café, Porco respondió. 

—Así es, desde que me convertí en guerrero mi tiempo libre se redujo bastante —seguidamente le dió un sorbo a la bebida. 

—Ah, te entiendo —suspiró—, mi querida Pieck ha pasado por lo mismo. 

Al tocar el tema que tanto le interesaba, Porco se dedicó a escuchar al mayor, quien le brindaría la información sin tener que preguntar de más. El joven sonrió con un poco de malicia en su interior. 

—Supe que Pieck se tomó unos días de descanso, por eso vine a verla. Me preocupé cuando no la vi presente en los últimos días, hasta que supe de su permiso —habló tratando de sonar exageradamente preocupado. 

—Oh, querido, no te preocupes, ella quiso pasar un poco de tiempo conmigo para cuidarme. Ya le dije que no hacía falta, pero conoces a Pieck, ella no se rinde tan fácilmente. Logró convencerme —rió. 

«Claro que lo sé».

—Está en su cuarto dándose un baño. Al menos se quedará contigo, yo tengo que salir por un rato —siguió hablando. 

El señor Finger dudó un poco antes de seguir. 

—Porco, quiero hablar de algo contigo —pidió todavía dudoso. Porco lo miró, dándole paso para que hablara. —Quiero pedirte que cuides a Pieck. Independientemente de lo que me pase, me haría bien saber que mi hija está siendo cuidada por un hombre como tú. Sé bien que no hace falta que alguien lo haga porque ella es una guerrera, pero es mi hija y siempre me preocuparé. 

—Claro, usted no necesita pedírmelo. Siempre estaré ahí para Pieck —aseguró, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del mayor. 

—Dejo todo en tus manos, Porco. Confío en ti. 

Dicho esto, se puso de pie, tomando su abrigo. 

—Iré al taller de un amigo, ahí es donde siempre estoy, por si necesitan buscarme. Me tardaré bastante, porque sé que estás aquí con mi hija. Estás en tu casa, siéntete en confianza —respondió con una sonrisa. 

Porco también sonrió. — Descuide, su hija estará muy bien en mis manos. 

El señor Finger asintió, y tomando el picaporte de la puerta, salió a paso lento. 

La sonrisa de Porco se extendió todavía más, mientras pensaba en la conversación. 

—Está en mis manos —susurró para sí mismo. 

El joven lo pensó por un segundo, y decididamente caminó hacia el cuarto de la joven, en el segundo piso de la casa. 

Subió con lentitud las escaleras, mientras recordaba el hermoso rostro perlado de sudor de Pieck, ruborizado a causa de él. 

Estando frente a la puerta, Porco giró la perilla y empujó, entrando sin ser invitado.

La puerta del baño se abrió al mismo tiempo, dejando salir a Pieck cubierta con una toalla que apenas tapaba sus muslos.

El joven contuvo la respiración, sintiendo que en sus pantalones algo comenzaba a vibrar.

La mujer cruzó rápidamente los brazos en un estúpido intento de taparse, mientras sus mejillas ardían.

Su oscuro cabello se encontraba mojado y escurriendo gotas de agua que caían y se perdían en medio de sus senos, apenas cubiertos.

—Pokko, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó finalmente la joven, quien continuaba avergonzada.

Porco no respondió de inmediato, estaba perdido observando las piernas de Pieck.

Marcas.

Pocas y un poco moradas.

Entonces sí había sido un poco brusco con ella.

—Vine a saludarte, supe que te tomaste unos días... Me sorprendió no verte por allí tan seguido —respondió, apartando la mirada, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

—Sí, quise descansar y atender a mi papá... Pokko, espérame en la cocina, iré pronto —ordenó, con la esperanza de quitarse de encima la mirada hambrienta del hombre.

—No tiene sentido que te tapes, no hay nada que no haya visto —recordó.

—Ve a la cocina —repitió, sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse.

Porco salió de la habitación sin más, no sin antes volver a echarle un vistazo y sonreírle, poniendo más nerviosa a la mujer que había sido suya días atrás.

Pieck suspiró, acercándose a la cama, desdoblando la ropa que iba a ponerse.

Se quitó la toalla, y comenzó a recordar. 

Sus manos, sus labios, sus caricias, la forma en que la hizo temblar debajo de él. 

Cada parte de su cuerpo recordaba algo a medida que iba pasando la toalla, secando su piel.

Todavía podía sentir los calientes labios de Porco sobre su cuello, sus manos haciendo presión en sus caderas y sus dedos metiéndose en su parte más pura. 

Una parte que ya no existía. 

Pero no le importaba. 

Suspiraba paso a paso.

Se detuvo, evitando recordar algo más que pudiera ponerla nerviosa. Sacó de su cabeza todo pensamiento pecaminoso para comenzar a vestirse. 

En cuanto estuvo lista, peinó su cabello, aún húmedo, y salió de la habitación. Se mantuvo descalza porque tenía planeado estar en la cama todo el día, leyendo tal vez o simplemente durmiendo. Tal vez cuando Porco se marchara podría hacerlo. 

Sólo esperaba que Porco se fuera sin hacer ninguna pregunta extraña. 

La vió salir, vistiendo una remera manga larga holgada y unos pantalones de dormir también holgados. Cualquiera pensaría que era un pijama, o a lo mejor Pieck se vestía como la mierda. 

No, no lo hacía. 

Recordó los pantalones que la mujer usaba siempre, y no pudo evitar que su miembro se calentara. 

Esos pantalones no sólo causaban estragos en los suyos, sino también en los soldados de la reunión. 

—¿Dónde está mi papá? —preguntó cuando notó la ausencia del señor Finger. 

—Dijo que iría al taller de su amigo. 

—Ah sí —recordó—, desde que me ausenté más seguido en la casa, le gusta pasar el día ahí para no estar tanto tiempo solo. 

—Ahora podrás descansar y estar con él. 

—Espero poder hacerlo —respondió dando una suave sonrisa, para seguidamente comenzar a preparar un sándwich mientras Porco permanecía sentado con la taza de café que había preparado el señor Finger.

—Me preocupé por ti cuando no te vi llegar el otro día, no sabía que te habías tomado unos días de descanso. 

—No te lo dije porque sabía que vendrías —respondió mirándolo con una sonrisa. 

Porco no dijo nada más, recordando la conversación con el señor Finger. 

—Tu padre me pidió un favor —habló tras unos segundos de silencio. 

—¿Y cuál es ese favor? —quiso saber, sin despegar su vista del sandwich.

Sintió los pasos de Porco detrás de ella, respirando en su nuca. Sus manos la tomaron por la cintura, pegándola a su pecho. 

—Me dijo que te cuidara sin importar lo que pase —rozó sus labios con el cuello femenino. 

Pieck dejó de lado el sándwich, cerrando los ojos, intentando separarse de él. 

Realmente sin el deseo de hacerlo. 

—¿Y por qué tendrías que hacerlo? —interrogó, sin poder liberarse del agarre del joven.

Porco la volteó en un segundo, y antes de que ella dijera algo, atacó sus labios, metiendo su lengua en la boca contraria. 

Sus brazos la tomaron por los muslos, levantándola para sentarla sobre la mesada, al lado del sándwich que ya nadie comería. 

Se interpuso entre sus piernas, metiendo sus manos dentro de la remera para acariciar sus senos por encima del sostén. 

Sus labios se separaron, y Porco decidió responderle. 

—Porque te quiero Pieck, y odio fingir que no lo siento. El otro día en la reunión —recordó tomando sus manos, evitando que ella hiciera algún movimiento —, vi cómo te miraban los soldados. Esos idiotas se creen que pueden mirarte el culo como si nada. 

—Según sé, mi culo no tiene dueño —devolvió Pieck con expresión divertida—, a mí no me molesta que lo hagan. 

—A mí sí me molesta, pequeña. Me molesta mucho sabiendo que tú eres mía. 

Pieck rió antes de hablar. 

—Porco, me encanta cuando te pones celoso. Sueles calentarte en todos los sentidos, ¿no? —rió, mirándolo a la cara. 

El joven mantuvo su agarre, sin mostrar intenciones de dejarla ir. 

—Tuve una conversación muy interesante con el señor Finger. Le dije que te cuidaría, que en mis manos estarías a salvo, pero, ¿qué pensaría papá si viera lo que te hago cuando te tengo en mis brazos? —pronunció con tono malicioso —¿Qué diría si supiera que su angelito se convierte en el mismo pecado cuando me la cojo?

La respiración de Pieck comenzaba a acelerarse. 

—¿Sabes lo que me hubiera gustado decirle? Que su hija es muy buena chupando vergas —soltó sin intenciones de lastimarla, sólo quería mostrarle a Pieck que él iba en serio. 

En estos momentos no estaba jugando. 

—No creo que te atrevas a decírselo —dijo con aires de burla. 

El joven la tomó de las caderas para voltearla, apoyando su torso en la mesada, quedando con el miembro justo pegado a su trasero. 

—¡Porco! ¿Qué intentas? 

—¿Qué intento? Sólo planeo volver a hacerte mía, mientras esperamos que tu papá venga para que vea la forma en que te cuido. Tal y como me lo pidió —dijo sonriendo con maldad intencionada. —Veremos quién se atreve a hablar sobre esto con papá. ¿O acaso tú tampoco te atreves? 

Sus manos fueron hasta el elástico del pantalón, y de un tirón lo bajó, dejándola en bragas, apreciando la parte de los glúteos que sobresalía de ellas. 

Su boca lamió la piel de sus glúteos destapados, percatándose de las marcas que había dejado días atrás. 

—¿Te gusta la forma en que marqué tu culo? 

Pieck gimió, haciendo fuerza para quitárselo de encima, sabiendo que nunca podría, porque aquel guerrero era más fuerte que ella. 

—Sí —respondió suavemente. 

—¿Qué dijiste? Creo que no te oí del todo bien —respondió, bajando sus manos basta su intimidad aún tapada por la ropa interior, tocando desde atrás, apoyándole la dura verga en el culo, haciéndole saber lo mucho que lo calentaba. 

—¡Te dije que sí me gusta! Porco... Estamos en la cocina, por favor, este no es el lugar para...

—Shh, tranquila Pieck —susurró en su oído, lamiendo su cuello, tocándola—, tu papá no vendrá, me dijo que volvería en la noche. 

—Pero estamos en la cocina —dijo como pudo, siendo víctima de las placenteras caricias del guerrero. 

Porco bajó las bragas. 

Bajó el cierre de sus pantalones. 

Liberó su miembro endurecido, bajando un poco su bóxer. 

Sus empapados pliegues ya abiertos inploraban por su verga, escurriendo líquidos de deseo. 

Porco llevó su verga a la entrada de su mujer, colocándola en la punta. 

—¿Y eso qué, Pieck? 

Empujó su miembro en la vagina de Pieck, arrancándole un grito de placer. 

—Yo te cojo donde quiero —habló dando otra embestida—, de la forma que quiero— volvió a metérsela, el interior de Pieck lo recibía, ya acostumbrado a él —, ¡y cuantas veces quiero! 

—Ahhh, Porco —gimió cuando lo sintió profundo en ella. 

—Llámame por ese apodo, se me pone dura cuando lo haces —sentenció sin dejar de penetrarla. 

Pieck soltó una risa. 

—Ahh Pokko... Te gusta que te diga así, pero al mismo tiempo te quejas... Quién te entiende —dijo de manera entrecortada. 

—Cuando tú me lo dices, siento que la verga me explota — susurró contra su oído, mientras los profundos embates la enloquecían. 

—Ahh, Pokko, lléname, lléname toda —suplicó tomando su cabeza desde atrás para acercarlo lo más posible a su rostro. 

Porco se abrazó a la cintura de la mujer, continuando con los movimientos detrás de ella. 

Su verga se clavaba tan profundamente que sentía que no aguantaría tanto tiempo. 

—Pokko... Llévame a la cama... Quiero ser yo quien te coja. 

Al escucharla, el joven deslizó hacia afuera su miembro, y Pieck volteó a verlo. 

Esta vez fue ella quien lo besó, metiendo su lengua en la cavidad contraria, enredando sus lenguas. 

Porco volvió a tomarla de los muslos. La joven enredó sus piernas en la cintura del hombre, siendo cargada hasta su habitación, donde no quedaría ningún rastro de inocencia. 

Al llegar, la recostó en la cama, pero Pieck se levantó de inmediato y lo empujó para que se recostara él. 

Porco sonrió, poniendo sus brazos detrás de la cabeza, sabiendo lo que vendría. 

Pieck todavía vestía su remera y sostén. Deslizó por sus brazos quitándose la prenda, seguida por el sostén negro que traía, quedando completamente desnuda frente al joven que no se había quitado nada todavía, sólo teniendo su cierre bajo y la verga dura. 

Cuando Porco vio los senos rebotar fuera del sostén, sintió que la sangre del miembro se le hervía. Si Pieck no se apuraba, terminaría arrojándola a la cama para terminar de destrozarle la virginidad que ya ni siquiera existía. 

Pieck le quitó las botas con lentitud, sabiendo lo ansioso que estaba Porco.  
Ansioso por volver a clavarse en ella. 

Se arrastró sobre él hasta llegar a su rostro para dejar un beso en su labios y comenzar a bajar por su cuello. 

Se levantó apenas para quitarse la chaqueta y la remera, harto de placer. Quería cogérsela ya mismo. Pieck volvió a recostarlo, pasando su lengua por cada pectoral, delineando su contorno, chupando de sus tetillas, mordisqueándolas con suavidad. 

—Ohh, Pieck, ya basta —suplicó debajo de ella, tomándola de sus cabellos para atraerla y robarle otro desesperado beso. 

—Shh, déjame encargarme de todo, Pokko —silenció poniendo un dedo en sus labios. 

Con paciencia llevó sus manos a los pantalones ya abiertos, tirando de ellos para quitarlos. Los bajó con lentitud mientras lo miraba a los ojos, viendo la expresión de placer y escuchando sus gemidos. 

Una vez que los pantalones desaparecieron, Pieck se puso encima de él, apoyando su culo en la verga todavía cubierta por la ropa interior. 

—Te gustará todavía más, Pokko —dijo para comenzar a balancear su cuerpo, restregando su intimidad en el duro miembro de Porco, quien no sabía de dónde sostenerse para soportar tanto placer. 

Sus pliegues abiertos escurrían, mojando la ropa interior del hombre. 

A ninguno les importaba eso. 

—Ahh, Pokko, me encanta tu verga —pronunció sin dejar de mover sus caderas, provocando que sus senos rebotaran, siendo atrapados por las manos masculinas, apretándolos. 

Pieck se bajó, y tirando del elástico de la prenda, la quitó del medio. 

Ambos estaban totalmente desnudos. 

Porco gimió de placer cuando Pieck se subió encima de su verga, tomándola con sus manos para penetrarse ella misma. 

—¡Pieck! —gritó con el rostro transpirado y sonrojado. 

—¿Qué pasa, Pokko? ¿No te gusta? —preguntó simulando una mueca de tristeza, dejando de moverse. 

Porco la tomó del trasero, apretándola más contra él. 

—Móntame, Pieck —suplicó dejándole el control a ella, tomándola de los glúteos, hundiendo su lengua en la boca de ella. 

Pieck movía su cuerpo, amoldándose al cuerpo de su compañero. 

Pronto sus cuerpos se perlaron en sudor, y sus gemidos se mezclaban el uno con el otro, siendo víctimas del placer.

Los brazos de Pieck reposaban a cada lado del rostro del joven, mientras las manos de Porco la rodeaban y apretaban con fuerza la suave piel de sus caderas. 

El miembro de Porco se deslizaba hacia dentro, escurriendo fluidos del interior de la vagina de la mujer cuando salía. 

Las caderas de Pieck subían y bajaban por toda la longitud, clavándose sin piedad en sus calientes y mojados pliegues. 

Sus senos rebotaban en cada salto, siendo tomados por la boca del hombre, rodeándolos con su lengua, chupando con desesperación los suaves y rosados pezones. 

—Ahh, Pokko... 

—¿Ya estás cansada? —preguntó con un leve tono burlón, mientras los movimientos de Pieck iban haciéndose cada vez más lentos. 

—Sí... Pokko... Yo... 

—Shh —la calló dejando un suave beso en sus labios semi abiertos—, deja que este guerrero se encargue de cogerte como lo mereces. 

Dicho esto, la penetró tomándola del trasero, apretándolo con fuerza mientras su miembro entraba y salía, resbalando. 

La rodeó totalmente por la cintura sin dejar de mover sus caderas, hacia arriba y abajo, escuchando salir de su boca más sonidos de placer, uniéndose a los de él. 

Sus testículos chocaban contra la piel femenina, y la zona estaba totalmente resbalosa de fluidos. 

Se aferraba a la piel de sus caderas, tomándola con fuerza y desespero, uniéndose un poco más con cada embestida. 

Los brazos de Pieck se mantenían a cada lado, mientras Porco no perdía tiempo en recorrerla entera con sus manos. 

La joven se apartó de encima del cuerpo masculino, bajando hasta el miembro completamente húmedo, llevándolo a su boca, enredando su lengua alrededor de este. 

Sus delicadas manos eran usadas para acariciar el miembro de su amigo, quien no dejaba de soltar profundos gemidos, tirando de los oscuros cabellos de la mujer. 

Porco lo tomó con sus manos, hundiéndolo en la boca de Pieck, sin dañarla. 

La joven se esforzaba en respirar mientras la endurecida verga de su amigo se metía en su boca. 

El hombre apartó a la mujer, recostándola sobre la cama para ponerse sobre ella. 

Arrodillado se acercó hasta el rostro de la joven, quien por un segundo no entendió lo que intentaba hacer, hasta que lo sintió. 

Porco restregaba su miembro en los labios y mejillas de la mujer, bajando hasta su cuello y subiendo simultáneamente, mojándole el rostro de fluidos. 

Las manos tomaron los redondos senos de Pieck, acariciando la suave piel de esta, a la vez que volvía a unir sus labios con los de ella. 

Pronto sus senos de vieron manchados de fluidos. 

El miembro de Porco se restregaba en ellos, apretando su punta en los pezones, haciendo temblar a la mujer debajo de él, quien desde hacía tiempo no había podido dejar de gemir el nombre de su amante. 

Sus propias manos guiaban los movimientos. 

Las manos de Pieck se movían inquietas para tocarlo, ansiosas de volver a tenerlo cerca, siendo impedida por Porco, quien volvió a meter su miembro en la boca de Pieck. 

Fue Pieck quien decidió levantarse, tomando con sus manos sus propios senos, juntándolos, dejando un pequeño espacio. 

—Quieres hacerlo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Porco con aire engreído, creyéndose irresistible. 

Pero lo era ante los ojos de Pieck. 

Tal vez lo era realmente. 

—Sí, la quiero entera —respondió en un susurro, sintiendo que su piel ardía cada vez más. 

Y en un suspiro, la verga de Porco estuvo en medio de los redondos senos de la mujer, entrando y saliendo de entre ellos, masturbándose contra ella, lamiendo la punta de este cada vez que subía. 

Pieck sentía las palpitosas venas hinchadas, vertiendo el líquido en la piel, y tomándolo en sus manos, fue ella quien comenzó a bajar y subir sus manos por todo el largo del miembro, ansiando lo que vendría. 

La mujer no quería soltarlo, apretando con fuerza la punta, haciendo que aparezca un cosquilleo en el bajo vientre del hombre. 

Porco se apartó sin ser brusco. 

—Así que querías eso, ¿no? —preguntó sin ningún enojo en su voz, mostrándose excitado por lo que ella pretendía. 

—La quería encima de mí —respondió con gracia sin causarle ninguna a él. 

Porco la tomó de las piernas, atrayéndola hacia él. 

—Pues que lástima —sonrió—, la tendrás adentro, el único lugar donde siempre quiero acabar. 

—Entonces lléname, Pokko —rodeó el cuello del hombre con sus delgados brazos, dejando un beso sobre los labios entreabiertos de su amigo. 

Porco volvió a clavarse en el interior de la mujer, quien soltando un gemido se acercó más a él, pegándose lo más posible al cuerpo masculino. 

Su miembro volvió a penetrarla, escurriendo líquidos cuando salía, provocando placer en las zonas más erógenas de ella. 

La garganta de Porco exclamaba gruñidos, acompañados de la suave voz de Pieck, quienes acompañaban el vaivén de sus cuerpos con los besos apasionados que devoraban del otro. 

—Ahh, Pokko —gimió escondiendo su rostro en el cuello masculino, aspirando su enloquecedor aroma de hombre, abrazándolo, tocando sus músculos una y otra vez. 

Porco era adicto a las caderas de Pieck. Le gustaba apretarlas mientras la penetraba profundamente, arrancándole los gemidos que disfrutaba oír. 

Tocarla y disfrutar de la humedad de ella, clavarse en su delicado interior sin importarle nada más que ella. 

«Te quiero, Pieck». 

Resonó en su cabeza cuando Porco la embistió brutalmente, sabiendo que el final estaba cerca. 

Sentía cómo su vagina se escurría, cómo apretaba su miembro. 

Un espasmo le recorrió el cuerpo entero cuando Porco recorrió sus senos con su lengua, llegando a la cúspide del placer causado por ambos. 

Pieck rasguñó la espalda del hombre, sintiendo el placer en todas las zonas de su cuerpo, retorciéndose debajo de él. 

Porco expulsó todo su semen en ella, llenándola, rebalsando su vagina, escurriéndose en sus muslos. 

El sudoroso cuerpo masculino se mantuvo sobre el de ella, respirando dificultosamente. 

Porco la miraba a los ojos, y Pieck lo miraba a él. 

Otra vez pasó. 

Y otra vez no les importó lo que sucedería después. 

~~~~~~

Porco volvió a visitar la casa de los Finger. Fue Pieck quien lo recibió, su padre no estaba. 

Otra vez estaban solos. 

La joven estaba completamente sudada. 

—¿Qué estabas haciendo, Pieck? —preguntó al ver el estado de su amiga. 

—Me aburría, entonces hice algo de ejercicio. Pero qué bueno que viniste, Pokko, al menos hablaré con alguien. 

—Eh, si… ¿Cómo has estado? 

—Esperame, me daré un baño —avisó mientras caminaba a su habitación. 

Porco la siguió, nervioso. 

Cuando la vió, Pieck ya se había quitado la remera. 

Se mantuvo quieto. 

—Pokko, espérame en la cocina, no me tardo —sonrió, quitándose el pantalón. 

El rostro de Porco se endureció. 

—Sí… 

La joven entró al baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. 

Galliard no tuvo que pensarlo demasiado. 

Pieck terminó de quitar lo que quedaba de ropa, abriendo el grifo de la ducha. 

El agua comenzó a correr por su cuerpo, borrando toda muestra de transpiración.

La joven masajeó su cuello y cara, refrescando su piel blanquecina, liberándola del sudor. 

Sintió unas conocidas manos poniéndose encima de sus caderas, empujándola contra la pared, provocando que sus senos chocaran contra esta, y sintiendo la endurecida verga del guerrero clavándose en la piel de sus glúteos.

La respiración del hombre chocaba contra el cuello, percibiendo la humedad de su cuerpo, y su cuerpo que también comenzaba a mojarse bajo la ducha.

—Pokko...

—¿De verdad crees que aguantaría allá abajo, teniéndote de esta manera aquí? —susurró en su oído, bajando y subiendo sus manos por su abdomen, acercándose peligrosamente hacia su intimidad, loco por tocarla de una vez.

—Lo sé —sonrió con burla, a pesar de no ser vista por el joven—, por eso te dije que esperaras. Sabía que vendrías —susurró esta última frase, estremeciéndolo más.

Endureciendo más el miembro ansioso del joven.

Enloquecido por tenerla de nuevo.

Juntó sus cuerpos todavía más, acariciando la piel de sus senos, subiendo otra vez por su vientre, bajando hasta sus glúteos para apretarlos, demostrándole cómo se sentía detrás de ella.

Duro y poderoso.

Y deseoso.

Su pecho desnudo chocaba contra la espalda de la joven. 

La volteó y sin darle tiempo de volver a hablar, devoró sus labios, mezclando sus lenguas en un beso para nada tierno, hambrientos del placer que sentían cuando estaban solos.

Bajando por su cuello, marcando sus clavículas con suavidad.

La tomó por los muslos, haciendo que lo rodeara con sus piernas, provocando que el contacto se intensificara. Pieck podía sentir el duro miembro de rozar con su húmeda intimidad.

El joven la miró a los ojos, como si quisiera buscar una respuesta.

Ella le devolvió la mirada, intentando traspasar la suya, queriendo encontrarlo.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo? —preguntó Pieck sin pena ni tristeza.

¿Qué estaban sintiendo?

¿Por qué no lo habían sentido antes?

Mentía.

Siempre lo sintieron, siempre lo amhelaron.

Pero por fuera todo era normal, sin importar que hubiera un huracán de emociones por dentro.

Porco se conformaba con tener cerca a su chica, y Pieck estaba feliz con ver la sonrisa de su mejor amigo.

Pronto se dieron cuenta de que no eran totalmente sinceros, y deseando serlo por primera vez, Porco habló.

—No lo sé. Pero tampoco me importa Pieck, simplemente lo siento y tú también, dejemos que el tiempo lo decida —rozó sus labios con los de la contraria, mientras sus manos la cargaban, desapareciendo cada vez más el espacio entre las piernas de la chica. 

Acercándose más a ella.

Pieck arqueaba su cuerpo, intentando juntarse más con el de Porco, sintiendo la dureza marcándole la piel de deseo.

Y sin preocuparle nada más, lo besó, rodéandole el cuello con los brazos.

Porco sólo tuvo que alejarse lo suficiente para que su miembro penetrara la vagina de su compañera.

Pieck gimió contra los labios del joven, sin separarse de él, recibiendo con ganas la potente erección, aferrándose a su espalda.

El hombre clavaba sus dedos en la piel de sus muslos, sujetándose con fuerza, escurriendo líquidos que resbalaban por su miembro.

Los suaves gemidos de Pieck eran sobrepasados por los de Porco, quien intentaba calmar sus gritos en los labios de ella, procurando no detener sus salvajes movimientos.

El agua corría por sus cuerpo, sus respiraciones eran agitadas, y la anatomía de ambos ardía, desconociendo si se trataba del agua que se escurría o por la excitación que podía incluso olerse.

Realmente no les importaba en lo absoluto.

Sólo se importaban ellos, tenerse uno al otro en ese momento, aferrándose a la espalda del guerrero y él a las piernas de la chica que lo enloquecía.

—Pieck... Me vuelves loco —confesó con la voz agitada, ralentizando los movimientos de sus caderas, disfrutando del calor que emanaba el interior de la joven.

La mujer suspiró en respuesta, aferrándose a la espalda del guerrero, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello, percibiendo el aroma varonil que desprendía el cuerpo de Porco.

—No me importa nada más Pieck, sólo tú —siguió mientras tomaba el rostro de la joven para mirarla y volver a devorar sus labios.

—Porco... —gimió separándose un poco para verlo directamente a sus ojos

—Shh —silenció acercando sus labios a los de ella—, eres mía, Pieck.

Pieck estuvo a punto de decir algo, siendo detenida por la profunda embestida que recibió, clavando sus uñas en la espalda de Porco, soltando un grito de placer, junto a él que sonreía, sabiendo que ella nunca estaría en los brazos de alguien más.

Porque sólo él podía hacerle sentir esto.

Y Pieck estaba segura de que nadie se igualaba a Porco Galliard.

—Ahh, Porco... Más... Quiero más —pidió, restregando su cuerpo con el contrario, sintiéndose desfallecer de placer en los brazos del fuerte guerrero, quien mantenía firme su agarre a las piernas femeninas, hundiendo su verga sin importarle que alguien pudiera oírlos.

La joven sentía cómo su interior se estrechaba, y una corriente le recorría el cuerpo entero. 

Porco percibía cómo el semen se aproximaba. Pieck goteaba totalmente, habiendo sido víctima de un orgasmo. Su vagina apretaba su abultada erección, palpitando dentro de ella. 

—¿Segura que quieres eso? —sonrió con malicia, sabiendo que era capaz de todo.

—La quiero toda —afirmó Pieck, devolviéndole la sonrisa de manera suave.

—La quieres toda —repitió mientras deshacía el agarre y bajaba el cuerpo de Pieck, haciendo que se arrodillara al instante—, y eso es lo que tendrás.

Tomó su miembro en una mano, mientras la otra enredaba los cabellos de Pieck, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás.

Movía esa mano de arriba hacia abajo, esperando el momento en que todo acabara.

Los chorros de semen cayeron sobre el pecho de Pieck, salpicando su rostro. Porco veía como su semen resbalaba por los senos de la chica, deslizándose por ellos hasta perderse en el agua.

La lengua de Pieck lamió la pequeña gota que había caído en su boca. Su dedo tomó un poco de la sustancia que había en sus pechos, y lo chupó, saboreando el sabor del joven.

Porco estaba totalmente loco por esa mujer... 

Sería secreto, o tal vez todos se habían dado cuenta. Pero realmente no les importaba en lo absoluto la opinión de otros. 

~~~~~~

Finalmente había llegado ese día. El festival de Liberio había tomado lugar y todos en el pueblo disfrutaban de él, excepto Reiner, quien tuvo que pagar por la comida de todos, incluso por la de Porco. 

—Ya deja de quejarte, te compraremos sábanas nuevas —dijo Galliard con su habitual ceño fruncido. 

Pieck rió, escupiendo algunos pedazos de comida, acompañada por la sonrisa de Porco. 

Los niños no comprendían de qué estaban hablando. 

—Mentirosos —murmuró Reiner por lo bajo, mientras le entregaba algunos billetes a la señora del puesto de sándwiches. 

—No le mientas —susurró la joven en el oído de Porco. 

—Shh, aprovechemos —respondió de la misma forma, a lo que Pieck volvió a sonreír, para luego abrazarse al brazo derecho del joven. 

Reiner sonrió sutilmente, viéndolos reír a los seis, nostálgico. 

Todavía los tenía a ellos.

El sol comenzaba a caer, la multitud y los ruidos se calmaban de a poco. 

Gabi estaba siendo arrastrada por Reiner. La joven había comido hasta el hartazgo y ni siquiera podía caminar.

Pieck hablaba con Udo mientras se dirigían a las gradas. 

Ella sonreía, y Porco la miraba de reojo. Sonrió para sí mismo. 

Pieck tenía toda la razón. El atardecer y la sonrisa de alguien especial son las cosas que más se disfrutan ver. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! No olviden de dejarme sus comentarios/dudas/opiniones acerca del capítulo. 💜


End file.
